Flying Higher
by satinhands
Summary: Aki Cornblum has a secret. A huge one. One she can't keep forever. Rated T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I hope you like this story please tell me if you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Night World L.J Smith does!

* * *

><p>Flying Higher<p>

I feel the rain start to fall as I turned down Grayson drive, taking the short cut I use every day to get home from school. It was through the abandoned streets by the harbor. I know everyone says that it was a more shady part of town but I've gone through it twice a day five days a week for the past 2 years. I never even see anyone do anything bad here, the most they do is wave!

Well except for Jodie, a hyper 13yr old. Jodie was abused as a kid and her parents rarely feed her. One time they scared her so bad after threatening to kill her she at 10yrs old ran away and has been living in the abandoned clothing factory ever since. Seriously though she is one of the happiest people I have ever met. She always has a smile on her face and is the one person who I can trust with anything. Jodie is also the only other person to know my secret.

"Aki!" Jodie called using my nickname (my full names Akilina I like Aki better). I turn and there was Jodie completely soaked waving like a maniac running my way.

"Jodie!" I said giving her a bear hug. "What's up?"

"Right now the rain; wanna go to my layer to escape it?"

"Yea let's go."

We ran to her 'layer' as she always calls it. It was a huge red brick abandoned clothing factory with all the windows intact so it wasn't too damp. When it closed the owners didn't bother to take anything out leaving enough clothing for an army. Jodie uses these cloths for everything. We stopped in front of the huge white door of Jodie's place. Jodie pulled out the key she has hung around her neck with a string to unlock the padlock attached to chains that guarded her doors. I got her the chains and padlocks for each of the entrances of the factory soon after I met her. Before she didn't have anything to secure it and I was worried. The windows were too high up for anyone to climb through so Jodie was pretty safe here. She would be safer in a foster home but she had a panic attack when I mentioned that so it was all I could do.

We headed to the office she had made her bedroom. Her room was actually pretty cool. There was a hammock made out of huge XXL t-shirts sewn together and nailed to the walls. The ceiling was covered in tie-dye and bright coloured clothing items attached by my dad's staple gun I temporarily 'borrowed'. We used the blue paint left over from painting my bedroom dad said I could use to paint the walls. The only thing left untouched was the floor, except for a pile of cloths and library books in the corner. Me and Jodie always hang out here.

"Aki" Jodie said as we sat on the hammock, "I saw something today." She sounded serious. This was not like her. What did she see? Hopefully not her parents or someone who looked like them. That happened once when we were walking back from the library. Jodie turned pale as a sheet and started running. When we got back to her place she started bawling and was scared they would find her for months. That ended when I saw the same woman while walking home. I was passing her and noticed she had a name tag that read 'Kimberly Smith' Jodie's moms name is Kate Tucker. Oh crap please not that again.

"What did you see are you alright?" I asked.

"Well I'm more worried about you because, but maybe you know of others and I'm concerned for no reason." She took a deep breath, "I was walking back here from my paper route and I was just by the harbor when I saw this girl. There was no one else around and she must not have seen me but," she paused and looked me straight in the face, "well Aki the thing is I think I saw her do what you can do."

* * *

><p>AN: Ok so that was more of a prequel, but please tell me what you think this is my first fic and I don't know if its good or not. Thanks for reading! R&amp;R! :D<p> 


	2. Chapter one

Chapter 1

"_Well Aki the thing is I think I saw him do what you can do." Jodie said._

What .. what could she mean by this? Can she be saying that she saw another person who could…

"Jodie what exactly do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Akilina you know what I mean. I saw her she shifted." She confirmed.

Shock hits me like a train. So then I'm not alone. There _is_ others I'm _not _alone. Relief spreads though me and I begin to smile. For years since I was 5, I felt like I was an abomination. I couldn't talk to my parents because I'm adopted and they never showed any signs of being part animal. I remember crystal clear the first time it happened.

I was 5 years old and my parents, some of their friends and kids, and I were on a picnic. While the adults talked the kids played close by. All the other kids were playing tag but I was shy so I decided to go climb a tree instead. I climbed and climbed and didn't realize how high I'd gotten until I looked down. I was so scared and wondered if I would ever make it down. I was about to scream when the wind picked up and rattled the thin branch I was clinging to. Losing my hold I started to slip, and in a sudden jolt of terror something inside of me i wasn't aware of before burst out. I screamed as loud as I could and all I could hear was a loud bird screeching. Everything seemed bigger than it was before. I realized I wasn't falling anymore was and standing on a branch. I looked down to see if I wasn't too high up anymore and noticed my feet had turned into claws. I looked at my hand, but, it wasn't a hand it was a wing. I screamed and it wasn't my voice. I had turned into a bird. Confusion and fear took over and I freaked out. Clumsily I made my say over to where my parents were talking with their friends. I went to my mom and tried to ask what was happening to me, and to please tell me how to change back. But I could only squawk. Mom shooed me away. She didn't know it was me. In fear and loss of all hope I took off flying- clumsily- away. I went back to the tree and saw my shirt and shorts draped over one branch. I sat on my cloths and hoped I would just change back.

About an hour later they were calling the kids back to pack up and go home. They realized I was missing and started calling my name. They searched for me for a few minutes before calling the police for help. What could I do? Nothing. Despaired when I thought I would never turn back and would never see my parents again. They searched for 2 days. That's when I finally learned to change back. Relief like nothing I had ever felt before washed through me. I put my clothes on and got out of the tree as fast as I could. When I was on solid ground I just broke down crying. Over the fear id felt the past 2 days, over the happiness of being in my body again, and over the joy of the thought that everything would be ok again.

When the police asked what happened to me I told them the truth. They obviously didn't believe me; I don't blame them I wouldn't believe myself. They figured I fell asleep in that tree and when I woke up and no one was there ran into the forest later finding my way back to the picnic clearing. They found it unlikely but more believable than a girl turning into a bird. I never told anyone my secret after that.

For 9 years I thought there was nobody else who knew how to change form. I thought I was a freak and distanced myself from others. Jodie is the only person who had gained that much trust from me. To know I wasn't alone anymore and there was someone out there who could help me control my curse was pure heaven.

"Aki, that's not all. She could do what you could but, she didn't turn into a falcon, she turned into a wolf." Jodie said. That didn't really matter to me the fact that this girl could shift was enough.

"Jodie I need to see this girl! What did she look like? We need to find her! Oh my goodness I've got a whack load of questions I can finally have answers for!" I smiled excitedly at her. She smiled back. My parents didn't come home from work until eight so we had time.

"Yea I think this girl could really help. Anyway she was real thin with green-blue eyes, latish brown hair and she looked like she was around 18. I saw her at Basin drive when I was walking home." Jodie's school ends an hour before mine so that's about an hour and forty minutes since she saw her. She might still be close by but we have to start looking now.

"Ok let's go." We both said at the same time. We laughed and went to Basin drive to begin our search.

A few hours later at about half past six Jodie spotted her walking out of the blue tail pub. She was alone. We followed her until there was no one else around. She suddenly stopped.

"I know your following me." she said turning to face us, "and I know one of you is a shifter. A falcon if I'm not mistaken. What do you want?" Wow how did she know that!

"Um th-that would be me." I stuttered, "How did you know what I was? I know your one too my friend saw you. I-I was just hoping um, well can you please help me?" I said. Man this girl's intimidating!

"I know what animal you are because I'm a shifter and shifters can sense those things can't you? And how do you mean help you?" she answered.

"Um well-"

"You are first person she has met who also turns into an animal. My friend Akilina thought she was alone and a freak of nature. She just wants you to help her with some stuff about what you guys can do. So will you please help my friend understand she is not a mistake because she truly thinks she is." Jodie said. I couldn't have said that much to a total stranger. I'm so glad Jodie is here. The girl looked at me then at Jodie them back to me. She gave me a kind look.

"My name is Lupe do you know a place where we can talk? You probably have a lot of questions." She said. She is really going to help me.

* * *

><p>AN: hey guys! Thanks for reading. I hoped you liked this chapter its short but chapters will get longer as I go on. Hey did you see the new the release date for strange fate! 2014! They keep changing the date I'm like just publish the book already! Anyway tell me what you think R&amp;R ;)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"_My name is Lupe do you know a place where we can talk? You probably have a lot of questions." She said. She is really going to help me. _

We ended up in Jodie's room. When we were all settled in on the hammock me in the middle of the two, Lupe asked, "So what do you want to know?" I didn't hesitate I've wanted to know this one before I even know I could shift.

"Is it normal that I'm allergic to silver?" I asked.

"Yes," she giggled, "yes that is very normal. Silver is poison to all shifters so don't worry. It's also normal that you have more strength then normal people." She said. Happy I asked,

"Ooh i got soo many questions! How do I control when I shift? How do I make myself shift back? Is it weird that I crave mice? Are there other shape shifters? I feel sad whenever I see scrambled eggs. Do you feel sad when you see a dog being told to sit and stay? Wha-"

"OK one at a time there! Man you _do_ have a lot of questions! Yes it is normal to crave whatever a falcon would normally eat. There are tons of other shape shifters, no, it doesn't make me sad but I do feel a bit weird when people do that considering I myself am part dog. As for the controlling when you shift part I'll need to ask my boss Thierry for some time off so I can train you. He already found who he was looking for so it should be no problem. Unless you would rather come with me to the Daybreak headquarters in Las Vegas." She looked at me and I shook my head.

"No my parents don't know about me and I don't want to leave them or Jodie." Lupe nodded then suddenly looked surprised.

"You haven't told your parents yet!" she half yelled half asked.

"No they would send me to a mental hospital without a second thought I couldn't show them because I can't control it. I'm adopted that's why they aren't also shifters." I explained. "I told Jodie cause I knew she couldn't and wouldn't send me to a mental place and I trusted her. That's why she knows, she's even seen me shift before."

"Yea I kinda thought she was crazy until I saw my best friend turn into a bird." Jodie said.

"You never told me you thought I was crazy I thought you took it pretty well!" this was news to me!

"Everyone knows you never call a crazy person crazy, because they are crazy and may over react and try to hurt you. No offense I'd trust you with my life but still." She said with a la-ti-da tone in her voice.

"Thaanks" I said with heavy sarcasm.

"Anyhow the point is I am the only one she told." Jodie finished. Just them my phone started beeping.

"Ah that's my alarm. I'd better get home before my parents do." Thank god for that alarm I would have definitely forgotten that I had to make it home before eight.

"Can you stay for a bit so I can call Thierry to ask for time off? You can say you are taking some free self defense classes because you need to learn how to control when you shift." Lupe said.

"Ok but I really need to go soon mom gets worried when I'm late." I said. Lupe nodded and pulled out a small black flip phone to call her boss. After talking for a couple minutes she said she could train me and Jodie (Lupe said if she was going to be there she might as well learn some self defense) we will start tomorrow. We will be training with her every day after school at Jodie's place because the big empty warehouse is a good spot for it. This is so awesome! I make it back home fifteen minutes before my parents did. They both work at the same restaurant and have the same shifts. I was doing the dishes when they walked in.

"Hey Hun how was your day at school? Did you visit Jodie today?" Mom said with her usual after school greeting. Mom thinks that Jodie lives with a family in one of the apartments a few blocks down. Jodie make me promise not to tell my parents that she lived in an empty factory because it is her personal nightmare that they would call children's aid and her parents would find her.

"Good, and yes I saw Jodie today. Oh I also signed up for a self defense class at the community center for every day after school." I said, "Jodie also signed up too."

"That's good I always get worried thinking of you walking home by yourself." She said. I felt bad for lying to her.. but that will end when I can control my shifting. I'll show them and the lies can finally end. The rest of the night was pretty uneventful. I wonder what training with Lupe will be like. It will be interesting for sure.

* * *

><p>AN: Yay now both of them are in training! Next chapter will be Lupe's training in both Jodie and Aki's POV should be interesting! Thanks to all you who reviewed they really helped because I wasn't sure if my story was OK or not. Anyway thanks for reading R&amp;R! ;)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Training with Lupe

Aki POV

"Ok so for homework today I want you all to reflect on…" Oh my freaking gosh could this day be any longer! Ok only one more minute… come on bell ring. _riiing_. Any time now...

CLANG

FINALLY! About damn time! I grab my books and all but run out the door. I don't want to bother go to my locker I'm going straight to Jodie's. I swear the school day felt like it was going by like molasses going up a mountain in January on roller skates! All I could think about was training oh my gosh I'm so excited! I bump into someone and drop all my papers. Sighing I bend over to retrieve my stuff.

"Sorry bout' that let me help you." I look up and see that it was Roy Halfdan the guy who sits beside me in science. He has short messy black hair, brown eyes, and is about a foot taller than me. He is nice and funny, but whenever we talk I feel like he wants to ask me something (not romantic it's not like that) but never does. He is a bit on the odd side too. When I first met him in science he passed me a note asking if I liked black flowers. Weird right?

"Thanks, and sorry that was probably my fault I wasn't really paying attention." I said both of us gathering my papers. I put them in my bag and stand up.

"Thanks again, I'll see you tomorrow in science." I say turning to leave.

"See ya Akli" he said using the nickname he always calls me for some reason. I wave and rush out the door.

I turn onto the street Jodie's place is on when I see her skip her way over to me with the biggest smile imaginable on her face.

"Hey Aki! You excited or what? I am. Lupe's already setting up in there, who knew she had so many floor mats it's like she was planning for this! I told her you get out of school later and I was going to wait outside for you." Jodie said in about three seconds. Oh yea she's hyper today.

"Hey! Yea I'm excited! Let's go in, this is going to be so cool!" I said almost equally as hyper (I don't think I could ever be as hyper as she is I swear this girl has serious energy). Smiling like idiots we ran to the warehouse. We stepped in and Jodie locked the door again. Wouldn't want to have anyone accidently walking in and see a girl turn into a bird, now _that_ would be bad.

I turn and see the tons of those padded mats like the ones at the school gym covering a large section of the floor. There was also several battery powered lamps sitting on cardboard boxes surrounding the mats. I even spotted a couple lamps on the ceiling beams. I wonder how she got those up there I see no ladder and it's a pretty high ceiling…

"You girls ready?" Lupe asked grabbing my attention.

"Yes!" we said immediately. Lupe smiled at us and said,

"Great! I am starting with Aki today because I'm curious to see why her shifting is so out of whack, then I'll start on teaching you both some fighting techniques. That sound good?" we nodded, "ok then Aki can you please come with me. Jodie you can watch if you like but we might need some space." I went and sat with Lupe in the center of the padded floor, and Jodie took a seat on a mat a few feet away.

"Oh before we begin you should put this on. It's made from special fabric so if and when you change back you will be fully clothed." Lupe said handing me a strange bodysuit made of a weird fabric I'd never seen before. "It belonged to a friend who lives close by. It no longer fits her so you may keep it."

"Oh yea I forgot about the naked thing… Thank you." I said and went to Jodie's room to change.

When I came out I sat again with Lupe. The fabric is a bit stiff but strangely soft in a weird way.

"Ok now that we're all ready let's begin!" Lupe said, "Ok Aki can you tell me about the first time you changed, how you felt at the time."

"It happened when I was five. I slipped when I was really high up in a tree and that's when it happened. I felt panic and it was like something was bursting out of me." I explained. Lupe paused before she asked,

"Do you feel panic before you change every time you change?" I nodded, "ok so we have to work on you changing without the panic. What I want you to do now is relax and take a few deep breaths." I did as she asked. "Ok that's good. Now close your eyes. You know how you said you felt something burst form you that is the falcon within you. I want you to try and let that falcon come out. Just relax and allow that part of you to come free. You don't have to be scared of the animal inside you because it can't hurt you and can actually help you." I took a deep breath and pictured a falcon in a cage I opened the cage and let it out. It was like that falcon was actually me. I guess in a way it was. When the falcon burst from the cage I felt freedom. Like I was the one flying from the cage. I feel my feathers break free from my skin. For the first time it feels like this form of me was as natural as my human form. I feel more in control of it now. I open my eyes and see everything with more clarity. Like a veil of fog had lifted away. I look up and Lupe is smiling in approval.

"Good so how are you feeling?" Lupe asked. I make a happy chirping noise. It's so weird hearing myself make that noise…

"Oh my goodness this is so cool!" Jodie exclaimed. She is correct now that I know I don't have to fear my falcon form this is quite awesome. "Hey do you think you can fly? Oh my goodness I just had a thought! We could go into falconry and make money! I wouldn't even have to train you!" Oh Jodie, the things that goes through her mind…

"Not a good idea. We should take this in baby steps. And I think if you tried falconry with her it would be cheating and unfair to the other falconers. I will let Aki have some time to get use to this body before she can start flying. Aki I want you to in mind that being in this form will take some time to get used to. Don't feel let down by this all shifters go through it. I know it took me years to use to having a tail. You are also going to have to get use to picking stuff up with your beak and talons rather than your hands, and getting around more with your arms rather than your legs." I already knew what she meant by that. All the times I've shifted I had always avoided using my wings because I don't know how to really control them. Even breathing feels different, like I'm taking in more air than normal.

"Ok Aki just wait there for a moment." Lupe said and took out some pebbles from her pockets and laid them on the mat. "I want you to start getting use to picking stuff up with your beak and talons. Move all these rocks to where Jodie is sitting." Okaay that seemed a bit simple. I waddle my way over to the pebble pile. Out of habit I try and pick one up with my right wing. Oh right no hands, damn it. I go to pick it up with my beak and I can hold it. A few seconds later the rock pops out of my mouth. Ugh this is so frustrating; I can't even pick up a rock! After a few failed attempts I finally make it to Jodie with the rock. I set the stone down and waddle back up to the pile. After two more stones I really start to despise small rocks.

"Good job Aki your making progress. I was there when my friend Ephraim who is part eagle was in training, and he told me that this was one of the most frustrating lessons for him." Says Lupe, "I want you to continue doing this wile I start with Jodie's lesson." I chirped to let her know I heard her and continued with my task.

* * *

><p>AN: Ok i know i said that i would also put Jodie's training in this chapter but this is all i had done and i wont be able to update for a wile so i figured i should put what i had on. anyway thanks to all the people who reviewed! I'll update in about a week and a bit! R&amp;R<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Wow I haven't up updated in a while sorry about that! First week of school and whatnot… anyway I'll try to update more but I'm really busy with school and the barn and whatnot so if I don't update for a period of time please know that I'm not going to discontinue the story. So anyway on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own night world LJ Smith does!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jodie POV<strong>

Oh my freackin goodness I'm going to be a ninja! And maybe have one more friend other than Aki not that I wanted another friend before but Lupe seems like someone who I could be friends with and talk to. I only ever felt like I could talk to Aki before so this should be interesting. After we were a short distance from my favourite falcon Lupe turned and faced me.

"Ok Jodie I thought hard over all the styles of martial arts I know and I've come up with two that would be good for your height and size. You are extremely tiny but you can use that as a weapon because when you're small your opponents will almost always under estimate you. When I am done training you should be able to take out an opponent of any size. Are you ready?" I nodded excitedly.

"Ok so the names of the two styles of fighting are Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu and Aikido. I will begin by teaching you Aikido first and we will get into Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu once you have the basics of Aikido. The reason for this is I don't know how strong you are yet and Aikido is mainly self-defence. Don't think it's easy though, it will take a while to get the hang of it trust me. Alright so Aikido is all about using your enemies' size against them, being able to flip them and defend yourself no matter how big they are. Aikido will also teach you how to fall without causing any damage to you." she said. "Today we are only going to go through the basics of the basics and how to properly stretch before each lesson." I nodded and we began stretching.

Apparently I can't stretch. It took 20 minutes to do three stretches. 20. Freaking. Minutes. How is that even possible! After that we got into the how to fall. Because it is a huge part of Aikido we are apparently going to be doing this for the next few weeks. Lupe was right this isn't easy. But even though it wasn't easy I was still having fun!

After an hour Jodie's wristwatch started beeping and we did another stretch to cool down. I was drenched in sweat but Lupe only seemed a bit tired. We walked over to Aki. I hope she can change back alright.

"So how you doing Aki? I am pooped!" I asked. She does this weird chirp screech thing. Oh right bird form. "Oh right! Sorry I forgot." She rolls her head. I guess that's the equivalent to rolling her eyes.

"Ok I think it's time to teach you how to change back now." Lupe says with an odd smile on her face. Oh my gosh I can't help it..

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!" I yell haha that phrase _can_ be used in a real life situation!

"Really?" Lupe sighs.

"Yes" I giggle. Lupe rolls her eyes and turns to Aki.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so this is really short I know but I thought I needed to update so anyway please tell me what you think it really helps. I will try and update soon! R&amp;R!<strong>


End file.
